Spirited Travels
by Avikna DeVon Lupita
Summary: Torn from her home in Shinnoh, Avikna is brought to Unova. For now she's stuck in Castelia, but once her mother returns she'll get a surprise, and a shock that will change her life... sorta.


A soft breeze, something that made the day simply adored. The sun shone brightly, but someone wasn't loving it as much as she should. The plane landed, with a thump and the young female, not to big a fan of planes or the fact that she'd been ripped form her home town... no, home region and placed in this new environment left her ready to just... die... Her strikingly shiny silver hair flashed by the other passengers so quickly some had to double take the isle. She was like a ghost getting off the plane, and quickly walking down the stairs. The plane had landed in Mistralton City. She spotted a female, bouncing way to much in the distance, waving a large sign that read: 'Welcome Avikna' in overly large letters, it was decorated in bright colours, which totally contrasted the girl's mood... like the sun. She reluctantly walked over to the woman, and reached up a hand grabbing the sign. "Sheesh, could you be any more annoying!" Avikna growled under her breath. The woman looked confused down at Avikna, but with a smile she shook her head. Avikna rolled her eyes, and turned to get her bags. They were recognizable right away, and easy to pick out. Sakura tree's were sewn into the black fabric, and a small Gastly was sewn in as well. Each piece of her luggage had it on it. Soon she had three large bags, and her carry on. The woman had folded up the poster, and offered to take one of the suitcases. Avikna didn't mind her helping. The girl was overly bouncy, but she'd milk her for all the help she could get. (That sounded bad didn't it?)

Several minutes had passed, and the two were settled in a car. Taking a long route they found the tunnel that lead to a road, and which would take them towards Castelia City, where Avikna's new life would end up... though, she actually found the outlay of Unova to be rather nice. Flying Unfezent, and Tranquill caught her eye, and she sat wide-eyed at the Deerling, and Sawsbuck hid themselves in the woods. The bridge however went up, and away from the woods. She leaned back in her seat and looked down at her fingers. **"Are you not happy?"** The woman from earlier asked. She had the look of worry on her face.

**"Sorta, I just don't understand why my father couldn't take care of me anymore. I don't know my mom, and all my friends are in Shinnoh... I can't just make new ones right away... not to mention, I'll be totally behind them in getting badges."** She mumbled, looking out the window to see Swanna and Duckling flying by. The woman couldn't help but frown, but it soon returned.

**"Well, your mom has a surprise for you when we get to Castelia. I know you'll like it... It matches your personality perfectly. She can't wait to see you, it's been ten years hasn't it?"** She didn't leave time for Avikna to answer, even if she was going to. **"The last time I saw you... you could still ride a Blitzle."** She chuckled. Avikna couldn't really remember what a Blitzle looked like, let alone remember the name of this woman... She was a complete stranger to the young femme. **"Oh, I suppose then you wouldn't even remember me."** Had she read her mind? **"I'm Dr. Shushusha."** Shushusha? Really... What a ridiculous name. Avikna held back a chuckle, and turned to look at her.

**"My mom has a surprise for me?"** Avikna changed the subject, even if she had barely spoken a word since entering the car, she didn't mind the woman speaking, along as she stopped talking about her past.

**"Oh, yes... but I shouldn't talk, I might spill the beans."** She chuckled loudly, coming off fake, which Avikna could see wasn't her intention. Suddenly something chimed, and the woman looked at her wrist as if to check the time, instead she clicked a button on the object and a woman's voice, slightly familiar to Avikna spoke. _"Are you with my daughter?"_ Asked the voice. So it was her mother...**"Yes, I am. We're getting rather close to Nimbasa city now."** Avikna's attention was pulled away from watching the woman, and her eyes rested on the window. They were indeed near Nimbasa, and the sight even in the day was breath taking. The Ferris wheel was a sight to behold, and she wanted to really stop and check it out, but they were getting closer, and there wasn't an exit in sight. Her mood went melancholy. Though the sight of the Big stadium looked interesting. She remembered her dad saying that Sports uncommon in Shinnoh were played here. Like Foot ball, and Tennis. She wasn't to big a fan of sports, but she did like to watch sometimes. Her father was nearly always busy, but on Sundays he was always open to letting her come to his office, and watch a Unova Football game with him. Her father was wealthy, as was her mother... so they got all the best receptions, and channels. She'd been to Unova once or twice, only to see the Elite tower... she'd never seen to much of the cities... Her mother worked with the Elite four, in design ideas for when new Elite four members are founded. She also works on bridge designs, Gym layouts, and sometimes works on building right in Castelia City. Regardless, Nimbasa was out form sight, and all that could be seen was desert. She could see people down below for only a second before they finally made it into the confines of the city. Slipping off the freeway, they stopped in a large overly crowded parking lot. **"We have to walk from here."** The woman's sweet voice nudged Avikna from her daydreams. She turned to see she'd opened the door on her side, and was waiting for Avikna to come out. She did, and watched as two large men took her luggage, and walked behind them. **"Your mothers apartment isn't to far from here, You'll meet your mom tomorrow, she's run into a very urgent problem, and has taken flight on her Unfezent to Village Bridge. She'll be back by noon."** She'd have to wait for her surprise? The girls mood wasn't going to improve after hearing that. For now, she'd just have to make herself at home in her mothers apartment.


End file.
